A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods of removing media. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods of removing media from tooling for a fuselage.
B. Background of the Invention
Presently, composite materials (such as fiber reinforced plastics) are increasingly being used to manufacture aircraft. The manufacture of such aircraft includes the manufacture of the fuselage (the central body of the aircraft), the internal frames of the fuselage, and the various other components of the aircraft. Often the manufacture of the internal frames of an aircraft fuselage with composites includes the use of tooling to form the shape of the internal frames. For example, in some manufacturing processes, laminate fibers are wrapped around tooling to form the shape of the internal frames.
In certain applications, this tooling is constructed of elastomeric materials. The use of elastomeric materials provides for increased flexibility in the formation of the shape of the tooling. However, hollow elastomeric tooling does not provide the rigidity needed during the lay up and curing process. Therefore, the elastomeric tooling can be filled with a media and held under vacuum to provide the necessary rigidity. After curing of the fuselage, the media is removed from the tooling, and the tooling is removed from the fuselage.
The compaction of the media, however, often prevents the media from being completely extracted. Currently, gravity and vibration sources are used to dislodge the media from the tooling. The vibration source causes the compacted media to dislodge into smaller pieces, which can be more easily extracted. This process often needs to be performed several times to completely remove all of the media. Further, vibration of the tooling may not be sufficient to fully dislodge the media. Thus, removal of the media from a tooling may become a time consuming process. This increases the labor costs to produce the part.
Media removal apparatus and methods for removing media from internal tooling for a fuselage could therefore provide many advantages. The apparatus and methods may allow for improved extraction of the media, increased extraction efficiency, and/or decreased cost of manufacturing the internal frames for a fuselage.
As for improved extraction, the media removal apparatus may allow the compacted media to be dislodged more completely or in smaller, more removable pieces. This could increase the rate of media removal and thereby decrease the time needed for extraction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide media removal apparatus and methods for quickly removing media from internal tooling for a fuselage.